Moonsong
by Featherian Kari
Summary: [SIII] Complete. What do you do when you find a bat in your room? [shoujo–ai fluff, ChrisxSierra]
1. Chapter 1

**Moonsong**

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any of its characters, Konami does.

Note: After reading lots of Nash/Sierra and Nash/Chris fics, Sierra/Chris came into my head as a crack-ish pairing. If you didn't heed the warnings for shoujo-ai and an odd pairing before, there it was again. This takes place after Suikoden III.

---

After another long day of meetings and paperwork, the only thing Chris Lightfellow wished to do was get into a soft bed and sleep late into the morning.

Not like the beds in Brass Castle were very soft.

Even with the extra quilt she had placed on the mattress, she still found the old bed rather uncomfortable. She thought back to the times where it was more common for her to sleep on dirt than on fabric, and realized she might have become a bit spoiled. Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she took off her armor and the tight-fitting clothing she wore underneath. She turned to look in the mirror as she reached for her nightclothes…

And instead grabbed something that felt like fur.

Chris quickly withdrew her hand with a slight gasp, and quickly pulled her shirt back on. The gown on the chair shifted around a bit, and a white bat climbed out of the pile. A slight smile appeared on the knight's face.

"How did you get in here? Odd for a wild animal be so calm…Let me put you outside." Chris tried to scoop the bat up in her hands, but it evaded her grasp and fluttered to the floor. Chris then went to the window, knowing it would be easier to open it with two hands free anyway.

"You know, you're a rather pretty girl." A voice said from behind Chris.

Chris spun around, reaching for where her sword would normally be, and felt her heartbeat race temporarily when she grabbed air instead. She tried to remember if she had heard the door open, and was a bit shocked to realize she hadn't heard a sound.

"Are you surprised, Silver Maiden? I do know about that secret path, though I did not use it to enter your room." The woman said as she sat on the bed, pushing some of her silver hair behind her ear. She smirked at Chris. "Have you lost your voice? Pity, I wanted to talk with you."

Chris blinked a couple of times before standing up straight and striding over to the bed, staring. "Who are you, how did you get in here, and what do you want with me?"

"I believe I just said that I wanted to talk…"

"Who are you!?"

The woman glared at Chris before speaking. "Hmph. My name is Sierra Mikain, and I am an…acquaintance of a rather close friend of yours. I came seeking information about him."

Chris was still staring at Sierra when she realized she was still half undressed. Blushing lightly, she mumbled "Excuse me," and walked to where her pile of clothes was left form earlier. Sierra seemed to watch closely as Chris put her pants back on.

"You shouldn't be so modest, we're both girls here." Sierra stated, slightly raising an eyebrow.

Chris' face got redder as she sputtered out, "I-It doesn't change the fact that you're a stranger!" She returned to her former position of standing in front of Sierra. "Now, who is this person you're looking for?"

"Well…he's aging and irritating, but he has his good points. His name is Nash Latkje."

"Nash…what?"

"Are you deaf as well as paranoid? I said Nash Latkje."

Chris shook her head. "I don't know anyone named that, I'm sure I would remember a name like that."

"And I'm sure that you would remember a blond, stupid man from Harmonia."

Chris paced in front of Sierra some before stopping in front of her again. "I knew a Nash Clovis…he was a spy from Harmonia. Blond, yes. I wouldn't call him stupid, but that earlier comment you made about him being irritating I would agree with." Feeling a bit more comfortable, Chris sat on the bed a bit away from Sierra.

"Well, he probably lied to you." Sierra turned so she was facing Chris again. "He does that a lot. But, would you tell me where he is?"

"I do believe he was heading for Harmonia…said something about family there."

Sierra was silent. Chris watched her as Sierra's appearance went from relatively calm to rather angry in a matter of seconds. Sierra jump up, with a shout.

"That idiot! Bastard! Leading me all the way out to the middle of nowhere only to turn around and head in the opposite direction!"

"Did he…send a letter to you?"

Chris didn't get an answer as Sierra plopped back onto the bed, arms crossed over her chest. Chris felt a bit sorry for the strange girl, but also wondered what Nash would want with her. Her thoughts moved on to questioning why she felt sorry in the first place, when this girl suddenly appeared in her room and still hadn't told her how she got there.

"Stop staring at me, girl."

Chris snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Sierra was rather close to her now. "Was I? I apologize, I was…thinking."

"I'm sure you were. Well, thank you for your information…I'd love to stay, but I have someone to chase and beat."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I…I want to know how you got into my room."

"The window was open earlier, but after I came in I shut it."

"Through the window? I thought you had come through the door…or…"

Sierra moved close to Chris. "I'll just say I have my ways and secrets." Chris shrunk back instinctively, but Sierra kept the distance between them close.

"What now…? What do you want?" Chris flinched as Sierra placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear.

Sierra spoke in a low, almost seductive voice. "Maybe I don't have to chase after Nash just yet. I think I'll stay around here for a while…you're rather interesting, Chris Lightfellow." Sierra moved back, stood up, and went to the door. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Good-bye for now." She walked out the door.

Chris took a few deep breaths, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal as she tried to figure out exactly why she felt so freaked out when Sierra was breathing on her neck. Quickly changing into her night clothes, she blew the nearby candles out after looking in every direction.

Chris didn't sleep very well that night.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Suikoden or any of its characters.

---

The next morning, Chris dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided the best way to explain away the dark circles under her eyes was doing paperwork. Most everyone would believe that, she thought.

All throughout her breakfast, she felt like there was someone out there watching her rather closely. She tried to engage in polite conversation with Louis, who was sitting with her, but kept finding herself getting distracted.

Louis had a worried look on his face. "Lady Chris, maybe you should go back to bed. Take the day off and relax. I'll guard your room!"

Chris smiled. "I have work that needs to get done. But…thanks for thinking of me."

After breakfast, Chris took a walk outside, thinking the fresh air would clear her head. She stood on the bridge looking out at the scenery.

"It's rather sunny today, isn't it?"

Chris looked next to her to see Sierra leaning against the wall staring up at the sky. Sierra glanced over to Chris, narrowing her red eyes slightly. "It's sunny but not very warm. I don't like that."

"Good morning to you too." Chris said, a bit curtly. "You're following me."

"Good, you can state the obvious. I said last night that I found you interesting."

"But you don't have to…stalk me."

"It's not stalking, it's following. Quit changing your words!"

Chris quickly turned away and started to head back to the castle. "I have more important things to do than argue with you right now. Good bye." She quickly walked back inside. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw no sign of the pale girl. Chris wondered where the girl had gone off to.

Chris ended up spending the majority of the day reading through paperwork, and continuously wandering throughout Brass Castle. Every time she stayed in a room for more than an hour, she would get a feeling that she was being watched, and would have to leave.

Needless to say, her behavior was getting attention.

"Lady Chris, please wait!" Borus ran up to her, looking rather worried. He had noticed Chris walking around the lower floors in circles for a while now. "I know it is out of my place to ask, and I apologize, but…what's going on?"

"I believe I'm just a bit restless." Chris let Borus walk next to her. "Please don't worry about me."

"You should take a vacation. We'll be able to handle everything here."

"Borus, please…"

"I'm only worried for your health!"

Chris leaned against a wall, and Borus stood in front of her as he continued speaking. "I don't want anything happening to you, so if you must leave the castle, go right ahead."

"I don't believe I'll be leaving anytime soon, so…"

A low voice emerged from the room next to them. "You should, though. This place is stuffy."

Chris jumped, while Borus drew his sword yelling, "What heathen dares to insult the Lady Chris Lightfellow! Show yourself!" Chris thought she heard a low laugh after Borus' outburst.

"Borus, it's all right. You were just hearing things." She tried to add some humor to the situation. "I…I think we're both tired."

Borus sheathed his sword, turned and bowed to Chris. "I shall continue to protect you with my life, though."

"Of course you will, I'm perfectly fine with you and the others doing so."

"I shall guard your room tonight!"

"Y-you don't need to go that far…"

Borus cleared his throat. "Th-then I shall get guards to be posted outside of your room, at least."

"Actually…I think I might take your advice and go on a bit of a vacation." Chris returned to her room, leaving a slightly proud, slightly dumbfounded Borus behind. She changed into her old traveling clothes, packed a few things just in case, and set out from Brass Castle a bit before sunset.

She probably wouldn't have left if she had known she would be followed.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Suikoden and the characters. Sad.

---

Chris wished she had thought of this idea earlier, or even took the advice given to her earlier. It was late at night, she was exhausted, and she wasn't near Budehuc Castle yet. She was glad she had packed something to sleep in. After a quick meal of dried goods she had brought with her, she unfolded her sleeping bag, and curled up inside.

"I'll keep watch if you'd like."

Chris cursed under her breath, something she didn't do often. "Sierra. Please leave me alone."

"I'm glad you took my advice, Silver Maiden."

Chris turned towards her voice. Sierra's pale skin and silver hair almost gave off an unearthly glow. "What do you _want_ from me?" She said, exasperated.

"I said I was interested in you."

"What do you mean by interested?"

"You're just an interesting little human girl…that's all." Sierra smirked.

Chris groaned. "Let me sleep."

"I planned to do that, you're the one that started talking. If you had just said 'go ahead' when I told you I'd keep watch, you wouldn't be so frustrated. Besides, if you keep looking angry like that, you'll be stuck that way forever." She sat on the ground near Chris, and leaned against a tree. "Forever is a long time, you know."

Chris was silent as she looked at Sierra briefly before turning to her other side. "Good night."

"Mm, sleep well, I guess."

When Chris awoke the next morning, she was alone, and rather happy about it. She continued traveling, and her thoughts kept turning to Sierra. Who was she? What did she really want? What made her so pale and beautiful? Chris almost hit herself when the last one came into her head.

She reached Budehuc Castle that afternoon, and got a room at the inn. Chris spent the day wandering about the castle grounds, less paranoid than she was at Brass Castle.

Though the feeling of _not_ having someone following her was getting to be weird.

That night, Chris headed down to the baths. All of the tension was starting to turn into some muscle pain, and a hot bath would be the best way to relax. Besides, it was a vacation.

Chris felt wonderful as she sunk into the steaming, hot water. She dipped her head under the water a few times, almost shuddering with pleasure as the water ran through her long, silver hair. Turning so she faced the wall, she rested her head on the edge of the pool.

A light splashing from the other edge of the bath caught her attention for a moment, but she dismissed it as the water shifting or dripping from somewhere. She was too relaxed to care about anything else at the moment.

She relaxed until she felt the presence of someone right behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she stared into a pair of deep red eyes. With nowhere to back up to, she sank into the water until only her head was sticking out, and fully turned around. After taking a minute to fish for words, she sputtered out, "What are you doing here…?"

"Enjoying the view, mostly." Sierra shrugged. "I admit that I'm a bit…jealous of you."

"Is that really why you're following me? Are you attracted to me!?"

"No need to get so angry, girl." Sierra leaned in close to Chris, squishing her even more against the edge. Chris felt her heartbeat increase rather quickly. Her breathing was heavier, and the bath was starting to feel a lot warmer…

The next thing she knew was opening her eyes and being on a bed in a room. Moonlight was shining in from the partially open window. Sierra was sitting on the bed next to her, the light giving her that odd glow again.

"Finally up, are you? You just…FELL onto me! In the bath! I could've drowned or something! You're not as light as you look, girl."

Chris sat up slowly. "I apologize. I just got a little dizzy."

"And that rune on your hand was glowing like crazy. Healing you, I guess."

Chris lifted her right hand and started at the faint mark on the back of it. "You could tell it was trying to heal me?"

"Well, it is the True Water Rune." Sierra said quietly as she took Chris' right hand into her own. She stroked her thumb over the mark a few times. "My own rune told me."

"Your rune…?" Chris wasn't one to go staring at people's hands to see if they had odd runes on them or not. Sierra turned her hand over.

"Yes, my…True Rune. Heh, I don't usually tell people about it. You're lucky." Sierra moved so she was almost sitting on top of Chris. "It's rather special…"

"H-how special?" Chris was starting to get that nervous feeling again.

That feeling only increased as Sierra grinned, showing longer-than-normal fangs. It soon faded, though, as she noticed Chris staring at her. She closed her eyes and began to back away when Chris suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Wh-what? Get off…of me…"

"I'm sorry."

"What for!?"

"I just…I…" Chris paused for a moment to pull her words together. "I just feel like you've been through a lot. And I know having a True Rune is hard, even though I've only had mine for a short time…"

Sierra was silent. It was the first time in a while she had been rendered speechless. She pulled away, and was a bit surprised when Chris let her go. Walking to the door, she paused before opening it, resting her hand on the knob. She spoke barely above a whisper.

"…Thanks." Sierra left the room, leaving Chris to ponder alone over the past few minutes.

---

The next morning, Chris decided it was best to leave Budehuc to return to her duties as knight captain. Saying good bye to Thomas and the others, she set out on the long walk. It was around sunset when she noticed a lone figure standing on the path.

Sierra smiled slightly as Chris stopped next to her. "Leaving already? That wasn't much of a vacation."

"I'm just so used to working, I guess, that I can't really take a break."

Chris blushed as Sierra leaned against her, placing her head on Chris' shoulder. "Just don't overwork yourself, Chris." Sierra put her arms around Chris in a light embrace, and moved her head closer to her neck.

"Please…don't."

"Hmph, I'm not some monster. I ask before I bite. Although…" Sierra quickly moved from her position to kiss Chris on the lips. "I like those to be surprises." Letting go of Chris, she turned around. "I'm heading to Harmonia now. I'll make sure we'll meet again someday."

"I'm sure we will, Sierra. You'll…make sure of it. But I have a request…"

"Yes?"

"Don't stalk me next time." Chris smiled, and Sierra smiled back. The two went their separate ways, sure that they would meet again sometime in their long lives.

---


End file.
